


waltzing with a deadly speed.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, ballgowns and daggers au smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: the year is 1939 and amina el maghrabi has to catch a killer before the clock strikes 12.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & Amina El Maghrabi & George Mukherjee & Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong, Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Kudos: 11





	waltzing with a deadly speed.

Amina did not ever expect to be in such a pretty red dress. It shimmered metallic against the dim light of the room they were in, and she spun around a little, as if she were floating. It certainly felt like it, because Daisy turned to face her.

Daisy's hair was perfectly curled, every last blonde strand tumbling elegantly over her shoulders. Her cheeks were prettily flushed, although Amina could see some rouge too. Speaking of rouge, Daisy's lips were painted the most vibrant shade of red, which was sure to turn some heads seeing as Daisy was no older than 18. She had the prettiest plunging cobalt ballgown on, which glimmered a lighter shade of ultramarine whenever she stepped into the light of their hotel room, which she did, pulling Amina close. 

"We'll be just fine, if that's what you're worried about," she muttered, brushing a stray hair from out of Amina's eyes. "You and I and Hazel, we won't let this murderer get away. Nor will George or Alex, I suppose. They may be boring spoilsports at times but-" she laughed, but Amina could tell her scared she was, because her hands were trembling despite being wrapped firmly around Amina's waist.

"Daisy, love." Amina cut her off, and she grinned and rolled her eyes. Amina could see the specks of cerulean and azure in her eyes, and her gaze flicked away. "I know you're scared. I am too, course I am." she frowned, and Amina could already see a forming worry line. "But we will be fine. Listen to yourself."

She smiled and looked down at the floor. 

"I do have a dagger, just in case things go south!" she said, her eyes glimmering. Amina laughed.

There was a knock at the door, and it was Hazel, in a pretty satin champagne pink dress with a matching cardigan to go with it. Her dark hair fell at her shoulders like it always did, pin straight with a pretty sprig of a flower in it. Behind her stood Alexander, who was in a very simple tuxedo. George stood by his side, a nonchalant look of amusement spread across his dashing features. 

"Are you two ready to go? Alexander and I, we have some suspicions." Hazel said, her voice low. Daisy nodded and pulled her off to the side where they engaged in deep conversation, in their sort of Watson and Sherlock way. 

"You two look charming," Amina grinned, and George rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

"I always look charming. You don't look half bad yourself." George said, and Amina did a little curtsey. "Now, do hurry up. I have a murderer to catch before Wells." 

Daisy and Hazel were there by the time they had reached the ballroom, which was an extravagant room with many sparkling chandeliers. Their arms were intertwined, still whispering, Daisy's nails digging into Hazel's skin and Hazel's nails digging into hers. They were both glowing with the excitement of bringing someone to justice, and Amina knew they would always be Daisy and Hazel, Hazel and Daisy. They had an impenetrable bubble around the two of them, and they were in their own world.

Alex had flushed a pale shade of pink as Hazel waved at him, and withdrew away from Daisy to take her fancy's arm. Daisy rolled her eyes and gave George and Amina pointed look of, "why are they like this?"

Amina rushed over to take Daisy's hands. "Please do tell. I can see the gears and cogs in your mind ticking away, like clockwork." Daisy grinned, and Amina could tell she was just thinking of what to say first. So she explained her suspicions, and Amina listened patiently, giving her opinion.

A slow waltz began to play, and across the room, she could see George's fancy slip out of the shadows and grin and ask him for a dance, to which he nodded. She could see Hazel leaning up to put a hand on Alex's back and take his other hand, and she turned back to Daisy. 

"Dance with me, why don't you?" Daisy asked, beating Amina to it and extending her hand. 

Amina took her hand, ignoring the stares and the hisses of whispers coming from the general crowd. 

"It would be my pleasure." she responded.

The waltz was a simple but fast paced dance, one that included quite a lot of pulling your partner close. Daisy and Amina were as close as close could be, and Amina could feel the crowd hesitating a little, just slowing to look at them. Whether it was out of awe that they had the guts to do an intimate dance like this together, and very evidently romantically, when they were both women, or whether it was anger, Amina didn't know. 

She didn't care.

"Don't stop," Daisy whispered, and Amina nodded. "The murderer's the one in the suit, behind Watson. I saw him and the victim together last night, and he didn't at all seem upset that she died. Something's up there, and I'm almost certain it's because he's our man."

Amina said nothing, simply tightening her arm around Daisy's waist and giving her an encouraging smile.

Daisy leaned up and kissed her swiftly.

The dance was beginning to die out now, but Amina and Daisy were only starting to fall deeper into their own little world that included only themselves and the other. Daisy looked up at her, looked her in the eye for just a second before looking away.

"I'm going to go apprehend him. How much do you want to bet that I'll be able to get him before the song finishes entirely?" she said, a glint in her eye. 

"I have no doubt you'll be able to do it. But George seems to be eyeing your suspect, so you might want to hurry." she shrugged.

"Mukherjee." she snarled, flushing a slight crimson. Amina grinned.

Daisy pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a cigarette, lighting it in one swift move before hissing something to George. He pulled out his badge, his one of official police order, and he handed it over to her gingerly. 

"By the order of the law, you're under arrest for murder." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Hazel came out of the shadows, appearing behind him to announce that the police were on their way and there was no need to worry. 

There was a faint click, and Daisy and Hazel stood their, smug and triumphant as always. Wells and Wong had done it again.

*

"Are you alright? I saw how nervous you were earlier." Amina asked, turning to Daisy and removing her earrings. Daisy was already in a nightgown, and she flopped down on the bed. She didn't look like a 20 something year old like she had at the ball, she looked like an 18 year old who had been utterly terrified. 

"I'm fine. I still fear apprehending killers after the events of 1936, is all." she said finally. 

"Well, goodnight, I suppose." Amina muttered after a slight pause. She got no response, because Daisy had already passed out. She tucked her in before gently whispering, "Sleep well, _albi_."

Amina's head continued to race with thoughts of the dance, and the kiss, and it seemed she would not be getting any sleep.


End file.
